


Push You Away

by chileancarmenere



Series: Wishing In The Dark [10]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/pseuds/chileancarmenere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Isabela deal with the aftermath of the death of Danarius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push You Away

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics at the beginning are from A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope.

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

 _It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in a desert_

 _But I’m holding you closer than most, ‘cause you are my heaven_

 

Isabela ran to Fenris the moment he dropped, kneeling next to him. “What happened to him?”

Zevran sheathed his blades and knelt next to Fenris, putting two fingers on his neck. “He is alive still.”

“Wake up,” she said numbly, patting his face. “Wake up.”

Merrill muttered something, and the lyrium pooled around his body drained away. “That’s the most that I can do. I think he’ll come out of it soon.”

“He was in pain.” Tears ran down Isabela’s face. “I thought he was going to die.”

Merrill laid a hand on Isabela’s back. “He wasn’t going to die. It was the only way I could stop Danarius.”

Isabela shuddered, looking towards the magister’s body. His skin was flushed scarlet, like a lobster after cooking. Merrill had boiled his blood and scalded him from the inside. The man was a monster, but it was a horrible way to die.

Fenris stirred slightly, moaning. Isabela leaned down, her tearstained face inches from him. Zevran slowly drew a dagger. “Careful,” he warned her. “We do not know what he may be like when he awakens.”

She nodded, but all she could think of was his drawn, twisted face. It was strange to see him without lyrium markings. She took his hands in her own, rubbing them. Close up, she could see bruises and whip marks on his tanned skin. Suddenly, being boiled alive seemed too good a fate for Danarius.

His eyelids flickered. “Fenris?” she whispered.

He opened his eyes fully for a moment, then wrapped strong, dextrous hands around her throat and squeezed.

Isabela squawked in surprise, struggling to pull his hands away from her neck. Zevran flipped his dagger around and struck Fenris hard on the cheek with the pommel. “Let her go!”

Fenris cursed and loosened his grip for a moment, enough for Merrill to throw up a hasty shield between him and them.

“Fight me fairly!” Fenris snarled, pushing against the magic shield, which stretched like the wall of a tent in a storm.

“Fenris!” Isabela knew that it was stupid, that Danarius had removed all his memories, but she couldn’t help it. “Don’t you know who I am?”

“Yes,” he growled. “You are a traitor, working to destabilize Minrathous and kill Master.”

Isabela heard Zevran mutter from somewhere above her “He’s done a good job on him.” She ignored him and put her hand out, flattening the palm against the shield. “You didn’t kill me when you had the chance. You must’ve known.”

“I should have.” Fenris threw himself against the shield; it crackled. “You do not deserve to live!”

Merrill watched silently, hands over her mouth. Isabela felt as though she was being torn apart. “We set you free! I came here so I could set you free!”

“You lie,” he spat. “I will not hear your lies.”

“Danarius is dead!” she screamed at him, her frustration boiling over. “You don’t have to act like this any more!”

His eyes widened and he went still and limp, as though he had been stunned. Isabela looked into his green eyes and realized that she had wandered into a territory that she couldn’t understand.

“Master?” he said softly, sounding like a child. Involuntarily, Isabela looked towards the magister’s corpse. He followed her gaze. “Master!”

The three of them, Isabela, Zevran and Merrill, watched as Fenris ran to Danarius’ corpse and flung himself down next to it, weeping. The elf pressed his face to Danarius’ cold red hand and shook with sobs. Isabela turned away.


End file.
